


You look like a depressed squirrel, which isn't a compliment, if you're wondering

by Saevet_ald



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (can be platonic or romantic), Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, bitches be like "self projecting", its me im bitches, what is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saevet_ald/pseuds/Saevet_ald
Summary: "YOU JUST SAID IT, IDIOT!" He exploded. "Because this is pointless! Because everyone died in vain, only to please some fucked up psycho behind all this! Because we can only wait for our death, AND THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO!!"
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 134





	You look like a depressed squirrel, which isn't a compliment, if you're wondering

Makoto hated this "game" he was forced to play. He was sick of it from the very beginning, but with every day that passed, his patience and nerves were slowly running out. Sayaka, Leon, and Junko. Then Mondo and Chihiro, but with them Taka completely closed himself off - the day Ishimaru reached his limit.

Now, it was Makoto's turn.

He didn't want to get back to his room after Celeste's trial - it felt wrong. Was he supposed to get back to his routine after so many of them died? It was so pointless! There was no purpose in all this. Every day, he woke up, knowing, that he might not be alive by the end of the day. He was sick of blood, of pain, and paranoia. 

He decided he will go to the library, hoping that he'll escape from his thoughts and the despair by reading something. Or at least that breaking his habits will show the world that those deaths changed something, that they weren't meaningless, that it wasn't pointless fear with no end. 

No one was inside when he sat down on one of the chairs with a light book that Hina showed him a couple of days ago. 

After reading the first chapter, he realized that he has no idea what he was reading. The smooth pages just slipped by, one by one, and he zoned out following a line of black words. 

_**Why?** _

This question rang in his head with every move he made. Everything SHOULD have a reason, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find it. His friends disappeared, and it meant nothing to the world. Probably no one outside this building knew about any of this, and even if they did, they wouldn't cry about Sayaka's death like he did. They wouldn't watch Taka up close, screaming in Mondo's face, begging for this to stop. They haven't found Chihiro's body, crucified with bloody writings around it. 

They were alone.

He was alone.

Something wet dripped on the paper he was holding. Makoto realized that he was crying. His shaky hand slowly moved to his cheek, feeling tears under his palms. He closed the book hesitantly and closed his eyes. His arms shook as the quiet sob escaped his mouth. Monokuma was right - there was no escape from this despair.

Someday, someone he cares about was going to kill him here. But before that, he had to watch more executions, hear more body discoveries, and feel more fear. There was no end. No one was going to help them from the outside, so the mastermind was going to win. As they always did. His classmates fell into their traps and motives every time. He couldn't do anything about it. He never could do anything about it.

Who was he to outsmart the person that trapped them here? Just a talentless kid who got picked out by pure luck. He was no one compared to his classmates. 

"What the hell are you doing?" A cold voice made him open his eyes and wipe out his cheeks quickly.

"B-Byakuya! I'm sorry, I should go somewhere else. I didn't mean to-" he started, getting up, but Togami stopped him.

"I asked you what are you doing. That wasn't a command to get up, was it?" The blonde raised his eyebrow, taking another chair and placing it in front of Naegi.

"It's nothing," he started as Byakuya sat down. "I'm a little overwhelmed, that's it. I'll get over it."

"You're avoiding my eyes. I couldn't imagine a worse liar." Togami snorted. "If you were a blackened, you-" he paused and smiled slightly, seeing Makoto tense up. "So that's what this is about?"

"It doesn't matter. You probably have more important things to do. I shouldn't stop you."

"If it wasn't my desire to sit here, I wouldn't, don't you think? Now, what could get the only person who is surprised that the killings still occur so upset? You didn't give us your usual speech about hope. Not that I miss it, I'm curious why." He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees. Makoto looked at the ceiling.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry. Like I told you - it's nothing major."

"Then you can let me talk," Togami suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"By now, I can probably deduce some things, and because I have no way of using it anywhere else, I could as well check if I'm correct."

"Sure, I guess...?" Makoto scratched the back of his head, not sure how to respond to that. Byakuya didn't seem to mind the awkwardness in Naegi's voice and continued.

"We finished a class trial today with the most complicated case so far. Knowing you, I would guess that you don't solve murder mysteries because you enjoy it, so it might be one of the reasons you're upset. Is it right?"

"Yes." Makoto blinked, confused.

"Good. Because after trials, you ALWAYS got back to your room and didn't come out for a long time, I assume something pushed you to break your habits. If I had to guess, it would be a distraction. You don't want to get used to the rhythm of murder-execution, so subconsciously you change something from time to time to put yourself in new situations. It's a smart choice, considering that this place lacks any stimulation." Togami paused, studying Makoto's face.

"Yes, but-"

"I haven't finished. This one is only a wild guess, but I don't think I'm wrong here. You also gave in to despair as the mastermind planned to."

"What?" The brunette frowned.

"Yes, it's obvious now. You see how this game is pointless, and you're scared who will die next. You think that there is no saving and that everyone will die because of a blackened that outsmarts us all. You realized that there was no hope to begin with and that there won't be any, because if it hasn't shown up yet, when is it going to be? Death-"

"Can you stop? Please?" Makoto did his best to hold back tears again, staring into Byakuya's eyes, angry.

"Why are you crying, Makoto?" Togami tilted his head.

"YOU JUST SAID IT, IDIOT!" He exploded. "Because this is pointless! Because everyone died in vain, only to please some fucked up psycho behind all this! Because we can only wait for our death, AND THERE'S  ** NOTHING ** WE CAN DO!!"

Makoto clenched his hands into fists and looked down. Togami was right - there was no hope. Not in this building. They were all alone. 

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "No, that's wrong, Makoto."

"That's my line," Naegi chuckled, but he didn't look back up. He even covered his face, trying to disappear. 

"I need you to understand something." The brunette could feel Togami's gaze fixated on him. "There are things that you can control and the things that are out of your control. The games we play are usually the thing that is not our choice. If you can't control it, you should-"

"No." For the first time in this conversation, Makoto's voice was steady and confident. He raised his head. "This doesn't work like that. Maybe this isn't my choice to be here, but I still see people I love and care about die every single day. Don't you have people that are important to you?" 

Byakuya looked at him with an expression that didn't hint at any thought going inside his head. 

"I do..." he visibly hesitated, which surprised Naegi. "I have people I care about, I guess."

Makoto didn't expect an answer like this. Not because he doubted that Togami has people he loves, but because Naegi didn't think that was the part of what he said that needed reaffirmation. Why wasn't Byakuya sure?

"What I meant was that the only thing you have to do is wait for the mastermind to slip. There is a way to escape because if we got in, we get out."

Naegi noticed that Byakuya said "we" instead of his usual "I". It surprised him, but Togami seemed confident. It was weird - watching him so warm. Was it the right word? Naegi never thought he'd use this particular word for Byakuya.

"Why are you doing this?" He finally asked.

"Because you looked pathetic in here, and I'm not going to have someone like you sob while I'm trying to read," Togami quickly responded, going back to his cold persona, but Makoto didn't believe a word he said.

"Yeah, sure," he smiled weakly and sighed. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm tired."

Small signs of tears were still going down his cheeks, and he tried wiping them off with his sleeve, but Byakuya stopped him.

"Here's a tissue, and stop it already. You look like a depressed squirrel, which isn't a compliment if you're wondering."

Makoto blinked.

"Was that a joke?"

"Maybe," Togami shrugged, getting up. "Come on, you're not spending the night here, are you?"


End file.
